Inuyasha's SunShine
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about his sunshine and what she means to him. Kagome dear do you know how much he loves you? My first song fic one shot! You are my SunShine by Jimmie Davis. please review!


Inuyasha's SunShine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own this story idea and I don't own the song You are My Sun Shine by Jimmie Davis!

Summary: Inuyasha thinks about his sunshine while she is sleeping. Kagome dear do you know how much he loves you? Song You are My SunShine by Jimmie Davis. My first song fic one shot!

A/N: I have always loved this song. My mom sang it to me when I was little and I think this song is perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome will always be Inuyasha's sunshine. May their love live on forever!

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's SunShine

(You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.)

Inuyasha stared at the raven haired girl asleep on the ground surrounded by their friends. Her pale face peeked out of her sleeping bag and a peaceful expression crossed her face. Inuyasha smiled not so long ago he had hated the girl, but as time passed he grew closer to her with each passing day. Her smile touched his heart, her laughter lit up his world. She was his sunshine and he would always love her. Inuyasha sighed she would never know how much she had changed him.

(You make me happy. When skies are gray.)

Inuyasha smiled at the sky which was now a stormy grey. It didn't matter Kagome lights up his world no matter how bad the weather got. Inuyasha laughed at how much the young miko actually enjoyed the rain unlike normal people. She would dance out in the rain for him and let the drops soak her black tresses and clothes. She wouldn't let it get her down though. She would continue to dance and laugh under the crying clouds. Inuyasha smiled no his sun shine was strong and bright. She was so beautiful.

(You'll never know dear, how much I love you.)

Inuyasha sighed sadly. It didn't matter though if she was his sun shine. She would never know how much she meant to him. How much he needed her with him all the time. When ever she would go back down the well to her side he could feel a piece of himself leave with her. Inuyasha grimaced at his weakness. She would never know because he had to protect her. If anyone should know how much he cared she would be targeted and possibly killed. Inuyasha would not lose her due to his own selfishness. He huffed to himself. Who could love a half demon anyway?

(Please don't take my sunshine away.)

Still Inuyasha couldn't bear to lose her or have her leave in anyway. Such weakness. Inuyasha pulled his silver hair in frustration and ground his canine teeth as well.

(The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear. I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried.)

The half demon sighed. He often dreamt of holding her safe in his arms where nothing could hurt her. He knew it was wishful thinking. He often awoke thinking he was holding her only to be mistaken. He would sigh sadly and go back to sleep.

( I'll always love you, and make you happy.)

Inuyasha knew he wasn't very good at keeping Kagome happy. He would always start arguments with her and make her angry sending her back home. He swore that would change and he would try to make her happy.

( If you will only say the same.)

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the rising miko. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and came over to her sleeping bag.

"Morning sunshine." Inuyasha said quietly so as not to wake their friends. Kagome looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Morning Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling at him. She looked at him for a moment with her warm chocolate eyes and frowned. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at this.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome got up out of her sleeping bag and stood looking towards the trees. A frown on her face.

"I sense two jewel shards." Kagome stated worry crossing her face. Inuyasha growled as the scent of wolf filled the tiny clearing. Koga suddenly appeared.

(But if you leave me, to love another. You'll regret it all some day.)

Koga approached Kagome and Inuyasha with an arrogant smile on his face. Kagome looked at him warily while Inuyasha stood in front of her growling.

"What do you want Koga?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snarled at Koga but let Kagome pass anyway.

"I have come to take you back as my woman Kagome!" Koga cried obviously pleased with him self. Kagome groaned inwardly at the dense wolf demon. Inuyasha's growling increased in volume.

"She is not your woman wolf shit!" Inuyasha cried. Koga laughed at Inuyasha and Kagome sighed and stepped between them.

"Koga I am not your woman and I will never be your woman. Please try to understand." Kagome said looking at Koga with her big brown eyes. Koga huffed and glared at Inuyasha.

"Why do you not want to come with me Kagome? Do you love mutt face over there?" Koga asked sadness tinting his voice. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha stared at her waiting to see what she would say.

"Yes." Kagome said so quietly that Inuyasha and Koga had to lean in to hear her. Inuyasha's heart soared at her words and he smirked at Koga.

"Alright Kagome if mutt face makes you happy then I will leave with grace."

Koga then turned and ran away in a whirl wind leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the small clearing. Inuyasha then stared at Kagome who was blushing from head to toe. Inside he was jumping up and down for joy. She loved him back. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"I love you to Kagome." Inuyasha blushed and looked at her to see her beaming with happiness. All of sudden he heard clapping and turned to see Sango and Miroku. Kagome laughed at them and Inuyasha swept her up into a deep kiss.

"I love you too sunshine." Kagome breathed into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha smiled knowing he would always have his sun shine to brighten up his day.

(You are my sunshine, my only sun shine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

You told me once dear , you really loved me. And no one else could come between.

You are my sun shine, my only sunshine.)

The End!

A/N: Well? What did you guys think? I love this song and this story is one of my favorites that I have written in a long time. Review and let me know what you thought of the song! You can listen to it on you tube by the way! It's not the whole song so if you want to hear it or see the whole lyrics look it up on you tube! Peace and Love! - Chloe


End file.
